


Till Tomorrow

by pairatime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They talk after everything. That happened after the season two ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Tomorrow

Sam took a swig from his first beer of the night as he watch Dean. 

Dean had been drinking everything in front of him all night, he’d already downed half a dozen beers and at least as many shots as he was working his was across the dance floor. Stopping by every hot body that got close to him, dancing…if you could call what he does dancing.

Sam looked over at Bobby and Ellen. They were drinking twice as much as Dean but they were real drinkers. They could hold it better; they were just setting back and talking…not dancing and kissing everyone in sight. Sam looked back at Dean and the guy that was currently rubbing against him. Sam frowned at him.

Dean looked back and grinned before stepping away from the guy and toward their table as his grin widen. “Is that still your first beer Sammy? Come on its time to party.”

“Dean,” Sam just looked at his older brother trying not to frown even more. “All those things got free.”

“Sammy that’ll wait till tomorrow. Tonight lets party.” Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him on to the floor, bring their bodies together.

“Dean,” Sam hissed as his eyes darted to Bobby and Ellen table, they didn’t look like they were watching but they were hunters. They could be watching and after everything that had happen they would be.

“I don’t care Sammy, not tonight.” Dead said as he ran a hand through Sammy hair stopping when it reach the end and Dean watch as the strands dropped from his hand, “Not tonight.”

“Dean.” Sammy brushed off Dean’s hand and tried to push Dean back but Dean wouldn’t let him do either.

“Sammy tonight isn’t just any other night. The Demon’s dead, you’re not and Dad isn’t in hell. That doesn’t happen, ever. But tonight, tonight it’s all three. Satan itself could march thought those doors and I’d tell it to fuck itself. That army can fuck it self, the world can fuck itself. Tonight, tonight I don’t care, your alive, the Demon isn’t. Anything else can fuck off till tomorrow. Got that?” And then with out waiting for an answer he pulled Sam in and kissed him till they had to come up for air.


End file.
